Soryu Oh
Soryu Oh is a selectable bidder from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. Background Soryu is the second-in-command of the Ice Dragons, a powerful mafia organization from Hong Kong that was originally led by his grandfather. As a child, he never spent time with his parents; his father was a member of the Ice Dragons and his mother was one of his mistresses. His father had broken off with the Ice Dragons for unknown reasons and disappeared, and his mother abandoned him and returned to Japan, mainly because she couldn't handle the bullying of his father's other mistresses. His grandfather raised him and Soryu admired him and his ideals. When he was in his teens, he attended a prestigious boarding school in England where he would meet Eisuke and Luke. He is the mediator of the secret auction, and hopes to earn enough money to get promoted, take charge of the Ice Dragons and change it to follow the standards they had when his grandfather was still the boss: to never hurt a woman or involve innocent people in their mafia activity. What to Expect from Your Buyer Soryu Oh - Expectations of Buyer.jpg Appearance Soryu has black hair that he often slicks back and medium gray colored eyes. One similar trait he has with Eisuke and Mamoru is facial expression, he is not seen smiling at first like Baba and Ota, but looks completely different when he truly smiles. However, unlike Mamoru and Eisuke, he has a much more stern look and can easily frighten others by just looking at him. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' Soryu wears a long-sleeved, grey shirt and a black blazer to look like a commoner in public places and usually is unarmed. *'Business Attire:' Soryu wears a long sleeved dark blue shirt and light blue tie with a long gray jacket when dealing with business involving the mafia and will be armed with a gun. His breast pocket will often have a loaded pistol. *'Home Attire:' Soryu wears a v-neck navy shirt with sleeves that are 3/4 lengths. He also wears grey jeans. Personality He is feared by a lot of people, due to his stern look, but he's greatly admired by the Ice Dragons. Out all the auction managers, he's the most serious one and often puts in the most work in putting an auction together. A running gag with him is that when he's gets irritated, particularly with Baba and Ota, he'll pull out his gun and threaten to shoot it. He generally does not like women mainly because they wear too much perfume and mostly care about material things. At first, Soryu is cold-hearted and doesn't care if you die or not from failing arranged marriage meetings. He likes to hide his true feeling from you most of the time. He tends to blush if you call him "cute" or "adorable". Baba, at some point, tells you that he might have feelings for you due to his change in emotions when near you. He most likely smiles if he sees you as the story progresses. He is sarcastically cold to his employee, Ryosuke Inui. He is known as a "closet pervert" by Ota and Baba. Soryu loves omelets, especially the ones you make. He is very caring and loving when he starts dating you. He and Eisuke went to boarding school together when they were teenagers and are best friends, though Soryu denies the latter. Despite his reputation, he can sometimes be gullible. One example was when Eisuke told him that get would get taller if he ate green peas when he was in boarding school. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... CGs Main Story Soryu Main Story 1.JPG Soryu Main Story 2.JPG Soryu Main Story 3.JPG Soryu Main Story 4.JPG Epilogue Soryu Epilogue.JPG Sequel Soryu Sequel 1.JPG Soryu Sequel 2.JPG Soryu Sequel 3.JPG Sequel Epilogue Soryu Sequel Epilogue.jpg Soryu Oh Sequel Epilogue.JPG Living with Him Soryu Living with Him 1.jpg Soryu Living with Him 2.jpg Soryu Living with Him 3.jpg Living with Him Epilogue Soryu Living with Him Epilogue.jpg Twist of Fate Soryu living with him sequel 1.png Soryu living with him sequel 2.png Soryu living with him sequel 3.png Proposal Soryu's proposal 1.png Soryu proposal 2.png Soryu Proposal 3.png Proposal Epilogue Coming soon... Trivia *Soryu ranked first in Voltage's May Ranking. However, he ranked second in the June Ranking after Eisuke and he ranked second again in the December Ranking. **He was ranked 3rd in the 2015 General Election and #1 in the Dangerously Fierce category. *His name is Chinese and translates to "The Dark Blue Dragon King". **His last name "王" (in Cantonese is pronounced "wong") means "king". His first name "蒼龍"; the first character "蒼" (pronounced "chong") means "dark blue" and the second character "龍" (pronounced "lung") means "dragon". *Soryu is Chinese-Japanese; his father was Chinese and his mother was Japanese. *He is fluent in Japanese, Chinese, and English. *Baba often calls him "Sor". *In 'Twist of Fate', Soryu ends up adopting a puppy that Ryosuke finds and is unfortunately named 'Jasmine' by Baba who named it after one of his ex-girlfriends. Category:Male Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Soryu Oh Category:Characters Category:Born in February Category:Aquarius Sign Category:Multilingual Category:Bidder